


Pool Boy

by MonsieurMoose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMoose/pseuds/MonsieurMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad hires some Striders to help them out, but he gets more than he bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Boy

**Author's Note:**

> lack of capitalization gomen

the striders were tight on money. the older strider’s rather, raunchy and increasingly disgusting course of entrepreneurism had predictably started going downhill with a lack of the need for pornography. of the puppet kind. the younger strider, dave was best friends with john. your john; so of course when he was tight on money, it showed with how frequent the young boy visited. but as the good father you were, you didn’t pry. if dave was going to talk to anyone about their financial problems, it would be john, and through john you would find out.

well nothing was said. not once did that poker face falter over the course of a few years, and each day dave stopped by he looked worse and worse. he was skinnier, more bones than usual. his cheeks hallowed and his arms dangled in a way that was almost sickly. eventually you couldn’t stand it anymore. one day after work, where you had gotten to leave the office early, you turned off your usual route home and down into the bad part of the city. you pulled your car an apartment parking lot, and for a minute, contemplated leaving your precious girl to confront a beast and risk having your tires stolen.

but this was beyond you, this was for dave now. for the safety of a growing boy. and sub consciously, to reassure yourself of what a good father figure you were. simply the best.

you hiked up the stairwell of the haphazard apartment building, and walked down hall after hall until what you could only presume to be the apartment of striders. hesitantly, but for only a second, you rapped on thin metal frame off the outer door, waiting for a minute as you heard shuffling inside, and then the soft metal clang of a blade. you could only assume that the eldest strider was mistaking you for a debt collector, but after looking through the peephole, he opened the door. his poker face was like dave’s, if not better. his lips where thin and his features chiseled with a sharp nose and high cheeks bones that held his pointy sunglasses in place.

“excuse me for coming unannounced, but i’d like to speak with you.” your voice was slow a steady, unthreatening, “it’s about dave.”

you settled yourself in the apartment surprisingly, nestled between a pile of round-bottomed puppets, and a few fireworks. the place was a ghastly mess, and you wondered how one couldn’t just keel over from the awful smell that could only come from bad chinese take-out that had been sitting on the counter for too long.

the strider walked back towards you, having put on a shirt since when you came in. he didn’t join you on the couch and only stared, “so what about him.” his voice was sharp yet guarded.

“i know about your situation. i want to help you.” you state clearly, “i’ll pay you to work around my house, cleaning, gardening, i’m sure you can put those muscles of your’s to good use.”

“i don’t intend on getting help from any more people.” he seemed to speak from experience, but for dave’s sake you had to keep fighting.

“i have a big enough guest bedroom to house you two, proper meals and all bills will be covered by me, dave can take the bus to school with john too.” you negotiate, he stiffens a bit, and you have him in your hold. “it’ll just be until you have enough money to pay back whomever you owe money to.”

he seems to think a bit, but you can’t be too sure because his expression never falters and his body doesn’t seem to relax, “fine.”

—

the striders moved in right when the boys finished high school, seeing as that dave could work too. since you and the eldest strider, dirk was his name, negotiated for him to also carry a second job delivering pizzas, you couldn’t put all the housework on him. you settled for dirk taking care of things like landscaping, and moving furniture when needed, and dave would handle cleaning. it seemed to be going well for a few months. and that’s when it happened.

you didn’t quite realize it until one hot summer’s day. john was at a friend’s since dave wasn’t allowed to talk to him while working, and dirk was out working his other job. it left you and the young strider all alone. normally you wouldn’t have a problem with this, dave was like a second son to you. but for some reason, today was different.

you were reading your favorite book, and had instructed dave to clean the pool. about half way through the afternoon though, you heard the young man groan, looking over you caught him peeling his shirt off and wiping the sweat from his brow. the sun caught his sweat covered muscles, and when he turned, you noticed something you hadn’t before. two round silver balls on each side of his nipples, gleaming under the stinging sun, and you felt your face flush. and you hoped to hell and back that it was just because of the heat.

after that it wasn’t the same. you caught your eyes skimming over the top of your book and following the indent of his spine, the curve of his sculpted back muscles as they flexed, his biceps curling and pulling the net of debris back towards him. he’d turn and you could just see the beads of sweat rolling down his hardened abs, his small navel, those studs in his nipples and oh god, the way his shorts sat just low enough on his hips for you to see the bone poke out and the trail of hair going down to his-

you stopped yourself. this was wrong. this was your son’s best friend. you set your book in your lap and that’s when you had noticed just how hard you really are. you made a sound that was half strangled and needy, and half shocked out of your mind. then you found yourself thanking that fact that his music was blaring and he wouldn’t hear you making that horrific sound. you stood and covered yourself with the book, escaping back to the house. you refused to take care of yourself to his image.

you did.

—

the rest of the day you found yourself thinking about dave, dirk was going to work overnight, and john was spending the night at his friends. that left you alone with dave even longer than you planned. you feared what might happen. dinner was quiet; dave usually wasn’t talkative during dinner when john wasn’t there. and he was completely silent when dirk wasn’t. you sighed a bit, and he caught it, his head snapping up from his plate and you could only assume he was staring at you through those dark empty sunglasses of his.

“you’re almost done paying off your debt, right?” he seemed to flinch at your words, but that was only your suspicion. “yeah.” he replied. dave never was really talkative with you. it kind of hurt since he felt like such a son to you. or rather, he had become less talkative over the years. 

“how much left is there?” you asked, trying to spark conversation, and his tongue shot out, coating his lips before he opened his mouth to speak. you caught yourself staring.

“a few hundred or so, we’ll be out of your hair soon, mr. egbert, don’t worry.” his expression didn’t change, but his lips must’ve been dry because his tongue darted out again. you heart started to race at the thoughts of what that tongue could do. your mind wandered.

“is that so, well you and your brother’s presence here doesn’t bother me, david.” you offered a smile, you knew he hated being called david.

“yeah, but it’s not the strider way to depend on people. don’t know why bro agreed to this.” his words stung a bit, but for some reason your mind was more focused on his lips, they were rather full for a man. he wondered how’d they’d look wrapped around your-

“whyd you ask, mr. e.” he questioned, you swallowed, “no reason, just curious you know.” you laughed awkwardly.

“to be honest, i don’t like imposing on you. we agreed to get out of here as soon as possible you know, to not cause you trouble. that’s why bro took the second job.” dave spoke.

you couldn’t stop thinking about him. this was getting out of hand fast. something had to be done.

—

after dinner dave had helped wash the dishes, which in any other situation would have been greatly appreciated, but not now. his sleeves were rolled up as he washed the plates and bowls before handing them off to be dried and put away. you tried your best to keep your gaze away from him, but it was hard. you kept finding your eyes trailing down his long lean built figure, the way his shoulders curved, and were still just the slightest bit small, for he was still growing. the way his back curved from the jut of his angular shoulders blades down to how the small of his back had a dramatic indent, like a woman’s, accentuating his round as-

you had to keep shaking those hasty ideas from your head. it was wrong to check out your son’s friend. it was wrong to check out a man. but your willpower and morale was slowly dwindling. you could feel your breaking point was imminent.

after dishes you excused yourself to bed, seeing as a good night’s rest was in order to clear your head. but you didn’t sleep, you didn’t even climb into bed. you just sat at the foot of your bed with your head in your hands. curse him, curse you. curse you for wanting him so bad, and at this point you were so frustrated with yourself that reasoning flew out the window, if dave showed up at your door, you’d jump him. you would jump and never regret it.

a knock came from the door, it was dave, it had to be dave. it was friday night, so pizza deliveries would be at their peak. you moved from your spot on the bed and opened the door. slowly, cautiously, you peeked your head out from the cracked door. there was dave, standing shirtless with only his sunglasses and a pair of baggy pajama pants that hung low on his hips. his face was adverted, and you could just barely see the sight of small blond lashes and red irises. he cleared his throat.

“sorry mr. egbert…i uhh…couldn’t sleep…” he choked, scratching his collar a bit awkwardly. your eyes widen in surprise. dave had a nightmare, how cute. “this usually happens when i do hard work…so uhh…you don’t mind if i sleep here? since bro isn’t here and all…” he nibbled on his lip.

fuck.

you managed a smile and opened the door, “sure thing, david.” you chuckled as he walked pass you. “this is a safe place.” you lied. you had every intention of honoring what you told yourself earlier. dave strider was your’s tonight. as soon as you closed the door, you fingers moved to the lock, “thanks again, mr. egbert, i really apprecia—“ you cut him off, your lips stuck to his. one arm snaked around his skinny waist as your other hand trailed up the curve of his back, slipping through long soft locks of blond hair and fisting it, holding the young man in place as your tongue slid over his bottom lip. he gasped under your kiss, allowing you access to his mouth ad you wouldn’t pass it up. your tongue darted into his mouth, tracing over his and intertwining in perfect synchronization. he was accepting you.

you toss him to the bed and he bounces just a bit, “mr. eg-“ he starts but you cut him off, “call me michael.” you growl, your eyes are half lidded, staring down at the shuddering young man with lust and hunger. you needed this. you needed him.

“michael..” was all he could managed before you were attacking his lips again, your hands traced down his muscular arms and caught his wrists, holding them tightly. you pulled away from the kiss, twisting his arms so he’d turn. you placed your shoe on his ass and held him tight as you removed one hand to unbuckle your belt, the clink of metal as you pulled it from your slacks. you tied the leather around his wrists and made sure it was secure before turning him back over to look at you. 

but it wasn’t right just yet. you leaned down to take his shades, “no!” he protested, but you had the power here, you smirked down at him, and removed the sunglasses. his eyes, you had only seen them a handful of times. but you never had time to really appreciate how beautiful they were, especially now, unguarded and scared like a rabbit’s. your rabbit.

you moved your shoe to press into his crotch, grinding it lightly and he groaned under the touch, trying to roll over to stop your action and to hide his face. but the red on the tips of his ears was enough to give away the fact that he enjoyed it. “so you like being handled poorly.” you chuckled, removing your foot and leaning over him to tug down his pants, pleased to find dave half hard and wearing no boxers.

he cleared his throat, because you had been staring for so long. but you could touch; he couldn’t run from you now. you leaned down, kneeling over him, the bed dipping under your weight as the backs of your fingers trailed up his muscles, over his nipple. you furrowed your brow as you pressed your thumb against the hardening bud. dave flinched, you continued, kneading it, rolling it between your fingers as your lips went to his throat, tracing his skin and kissing his adam’s apple. but then he made a sound, not quite a whimper, something of need. and you could just feel the heat radiating off his body. “michael…just…” he pleaded, but you had no intention of letting him finish anytime soon. you pulled him up and tugged him towards your armoire, opening a drawer and pulling out one of your ties. one of the ones you liked the least. you smirked back at dave and tied it tight around his throbbing cock, he gasped, but bit back whatever he was about to say. you pressed your thumb to the tip of his dick, your fingers curling around it as your lips traced his collar. “fuck i-“ he groaned, you dug your nail into the tip of his cock, warning him, “language, young man.” you growled, he whimpered now, eyes closed as his teeth dug into his bottom lip, “yes…” he answered, “yes, dear.” you correct, “yes…dear…” he mewls back.

pleased with this proper display of submission you treat him, stroking his dick in slow teasing strides and he bucks his hips, trying to get more but you don’t give it. you continue to stroke him at a steady pace, pressing your leg between his as you pull one over your hip. your lips trail down his chest to a studded nipple, taking it between your lips and suckling, tongue flicking against the piercing as your fingers slow to just ghosting over the underside of his dick. he moans and you’re hard.

“tell me what you want.” you say, curious as to what he might answer, he looks up at you, then quickly shifts his eyes away, “i want to…suck your dick.” he answers and you’re shocked. you certainly didn’t suspect that to happen. but you obliged, you walked back to the bed and sat on the edge, unbuttoning your pants and pulling down the zipper, you pulled out your own throbbing cock. dave walked over and kneeled before you, bringing his quivering lips to press against the tip. you inhale deeply as they part and slide over the head, his tongue pressing against the tip and running circles around it, you groan and he takes it as a sign that you like it and goes further, sliding his lips down your shaft and hallowing his cheeks. it surprising how good he is at this but you don’t say anything.

his head bobs and you find yourself on the verge of just fucking his mouth, taking a fistful of blond hair, forcing his mouth farther down your dick. his head bobs faster and your other hand moves to his head, pulling him deeper on you, his tongue pressed to the underside of your dick and you can barely feel yourself hitting the back of his throat. you groan and he stops bobbing, pulling his mouth back and creating perfect suction. you press your foot to his dick and he moans against you. you can’t hold back from finishing, spilling into the back of his throat. you felt him swallow and he pulled off of you, face flush as he licked the remains from your tip. you bite your lip and stand, throwing him onto the bed. you pull a bottle of love lotion out of your nightstand and coat your fingers, pressing two into him. his back arches and your feel your heart tightening at the sound he makes. you curl your fingers into him and thrust them quickly, placing frantic kisses along the thigh that’s propped over your shoulder. god he was so irresistible. you slip in another finger and he’s moaning even harder now. you’re thankful no one else is home now.

“michael- let me cum!” he begs, and you flinch a bit at the statement, “at least let me fucking touch my dick!” he groans and you break, moving your free hand to untie the belt. his hands are quick to wrap around his cock, pumping feverously to find release. his eyes are closed and when he comes, he calls your name, his back arching. you pull out your fingers and he’s left sweaty and panting under you. his long blond lashes flutter to reveal his perfect ruby orbs, “damn old man..” he laughed, “at least i can try to sleep now.” you both laugh and you slump down next to him, kicking off your shoes and pants and pulling the covers over you two.

—

when morning came, you awoke before dave, at seven sharp like you always do. you dress in pajamas, and go downstairs. you’re surprised to see dirk sitting there with a cup of coffee in hand and reading the paper, though you don’t say anything and move past him to pour yourself a cup of coffee. you move to the table and sit across from the older strider, but he doesn’t say anything. he was still wearing his pizza delivery uniform, so you guess he hasn’t gone to sleep yet.

halfway through making breakfast, dave comes down, sitting at the table across from his brother, “sup bro.” he says, his sunglasses are back now, and you quietly wish they would go away again. dirk looks up and gives a simple nod, and that seems to be enough for dave. the striders were mysterious in that way.

you’re snapped from your sizzling eggs by dirk’s voice, “i’m working late again tonight, so don’t expect me at dinner.” he said calmly, and you looked at dave, meeting his gaze. it could have been your imagination but you saw just the slightest tint of red in his cheeks then.

you smiled back at dirk, “doesn’t seem like a problem. dave and i can keep ourselves busy.” you tease, these last few months with the striders was going to be nice, it seemed.


End file.
